The Loneliness of Silence
by sir-black
Summary: rating to be safe. this is my 1st vhd fic so plz be nice. R&R. it may sucks but oh well oh and it suppose to be a moral at the end of this


I don't own VHD. This is my 1st fic for VHD, so please be nice. It probably sucks a lot but I figure I would give it a try anymore. I made Shoelte up and if you don't like made up charters in a story, then stop reading now because there is one in this story. Sorry if I used some words like which, and, and there over and over again. I was going to make it into a chapter story but I didn't feel like it at the time. I will put **** in places so if you want to come back and read it you will have a place to leave and come back on to. Sorry that this if kind of long for a one chapter like story, but please read and review.:)  
  
The Loneliness of Silence  
  
Silence in the loudest voice that there is known in this world. It can be pleasant and yet painfully at the same time. Mix with loneliness and it can be the most insensitive thing that god could have put on man. With total silence in the world walking around,,,,it can be very hurtful for the one being that is without a friend in the world. In fact, it can be a very pitiful sight to see.  
  
  
  
"We should turn around now. I don't have a good feeling about this D."  
  
"I know you don't, but don't worry your head off."  
  
"In case you haven't notice, I don't have a head D." Came the reply of the Left Hand.  
  
******************************************  
  
D wasn't paying much attention to him, like he always did, and kept on walking in the Dark Castle. For he was hunting a vampire named Shoelte (a/n: I just push some letters on the keypad to get a name) who had a very big bounty on her head. For what she had done to the humans, made D take the bounty. She had stolen a child about the age of 10.  
  
Shoelte was about 500 thousand years old, but didn't look a day past 11. She was one of the most powerful vampires in the West Side of the city Lou. (There wasn't any trouble between her and the humans in all the time she lived in the castle, until now. Which made D all the more wanting to take the job.) Her power was that of any vampire but she could make hex bolts and lighting by the tips of her fingernails. She had long dark black hair, with blue highlights in it. She wore a black/red cape and had long, purple fingernails.  
  
In the past week she kidnapped a girl by the named of Terri. Her parents would pay any hunter $220,580,00,000 dollars and then some because there was no amount of money for Terri. They were a pretty rich couple anyway. They loved her with all of their being and didn't want any thing bad to happened to her. D said he would bring her back and took the job.  
  
He had a hard time tracking Shoelte because she was very wise with her young age. His horse couldn't go though a lot of the places where Shoelte did, so he had to walk a whole lot on foot. Which of course made Left Hand say many sarcastic things.  
  
He had to fight many of her dog-like beasts too. The creatures were none that he had even seen before and it took a long time to kill them. They were not only strong physical, but they had magic ability too. Many times they trick D into a trap, but with the help of Left and his vampire blood, he got out of them all. D had second thoughts about finding the girl; because of all of the magical animals he fought, but knew that he was Terri only hope. Any one other then him, even thought about getting the reward for Terri, would die instantly if they came across one of Shoelte's darling pets.  
  
Many fights with the savages-beast later, D found his way to Shoelte's castle. It was heavily guards with more creatures, but this time they were cats not dogs. They were smarter than the dogs ones, which only made the brawls more difficult and time consuming.  
  
Some how D made it through them and inside the castle. Now he was watching every corner, because he didn't know if there was any more faunas or floras around just hanging out, where in the castle, there must be. Any fool who had half a brain would know that. He was walking down the long corridor, in the dark. He had his sword draw, ready for anything that wanted to jump out and say, "Hi," in the darkness. Left Hand was also "looking" out by listening for anything that could be there.  
  
He reached an iron door with a brass door handle. It had carving of flowers, leaves, dragons, and cats on it. The carvings were hundreds of years old, because they where wore out and had dust on them. There was also writing below the images that D had never seen. The writing itself looked like symbols more then letter. D contemplation that the writing must mean something like "The Door to the Hall of the Home."  
  
"It's now or never." D said slowly grabbing hold of the handle and opening the heavy, iron door.  
  
"Let's try never, shall we?" Suggest Left Hand. "If I die, I'm blaming you and you will never hear the end of it."  
  
"Like I don't know?" Counter D.  
  
There was a gush of cold wind and the heavy iron doors open up to revealing a gigantic, fancy, ballroom, with stairs, lights, and everything. At the top of the stairs, where the right wing and the left wing came together, was Shoelte. Above her, in a sliver birdlike cage, was Terri, but she was under a deep spell, which made her asleep. ****************************************  
  
"Welcome D, to my home." Shoelte said in a somewhat warm, yet sarcastic voice with a half smile, half smirk.  
  
"Why thank you, Miss Shoelte," Replied D.  
  
"GET OUT!" Shoelte scream. "You have no business being here Half-Breed! You kill many of my precious pets and for that you should die right now, but I guess there is something special about you if you could kill so many of them. Yes you pretty stupid, that is what is so special about you Half- Breed. You're a fool if you think you can take the girl away from here too."  
  
"You took her away from her family. I have to bring her back." D said clammily.  
  
"Don't play mind tricks with me! I know I did, but she is much happier here and even if she wanted to go back, wish she doesn't, I wouldn't let you. Now you if you don't mind leave this place at once or I will be force to kill you myself." Shoelte smirk as she did "kill you." And got into a fighting position.  
  
"You know I can't leave without Terri, Shoelte." D slowly brought his sword up.  
  
"How much of a coward you are! You have to fight me with a weapon, a true Half-Breed you are! You are a failure of a vampire and you shouldn't even have any vampire blood in you at all! But I am not as mean as someone people think I am; I will give you a chose. You kill now with your head still on your shoulders, or DIE!"  
  
"I chose to die then."  
  
"AHHH!!!!!" Shoelte was now piss off and throw a hex blot at D, but he dodged it easily. "YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! DIE! YOU WILL NOT TAKE TERRI AWAY FROM HERE YOU HEAR ME!"  
  
"Loud and clear girl." Said Left Hand. *******************************  
  
"You both will die now." With that said Shoelte called upon her two most powerful creatures Arian and Cahra. (Arian being a blue wolf and Cahra being a black wildcat.) "Kill him."  
  
"Yes master. As you wish." Arian and Cahra said in a gravely deep voice and charge at D. D had to be fast in order to miss their attacks. They were definitely much faster and stronger then the other ones D fought. They were wiser to, so D couldn't trick them as much. They also had vigorous magical attacks too. They could breath ice or fire from 50ft away. In the size of the room, that was pretty dangerous because there was really no where to run. After much fighting with them, D had to plan his next move just right, and he did. He stood in one spot and waited for them to charge at him. When they did he jump out of the way, making Arian burn Cahra, and Cahra freezing Arian. With both of them stoned in place, he got his mighty sword and slices the heads of both of them off, leaving a warm flood of blood, gushing from their necks. It kind of looked like a waterfall/ pond decoration but with blood not water. D was facing away from Shoelte, which made her mad.  
  
"GRR!" Shoelte had a fierily glow around her. "HOW DARE YOU! They were my most powerful pets and you kill them will one move! GRR! No matter, I will just slice your head off myself, seeing how help is so hard to find." Shoelte jump or rather flew from the stairs into the air, at D. She would have stab him in the back if D didn't know she was coming to stab him. He turned around and stabs her not in the heart, but in the stomach. It was still a great wound that wouldn't heal in time due to her vampire blood. She was going to die from the wound.  
  
"Argh!" Shoelte stagger back, watching her blood flow freely from her wound onto the castle floor before her. "Wh-Wh-Why didn't you stab me in the heart and kill me instantly?"  
  
"Because you have no heart, Shoelte." D quickly pulled his sword free from her stomach. "Tell me why did you kidnap the girl? You never did cause any of the villagers trouble before, so why start now?"  
  
Shoelte slowly backed into a corner and sat down. "I was lonely. I had no friends. Do you know how it feels to not have a friend, your whole life? To have no one, not even your parents? Yes." Shoelte smiled. "Yes, you do, Half-Breed. You are really not excepted anywhere are you?"  
  
"No." D went to get Terri out of the cage. She was now sleeping peacefully. D replace his sword in its case and started to walk away from Shoelte.  
  
Shoelte cough, with it coughing up blood. "Wa-Was.... asking for a friend.....to-to much to ask for?" And with that so die.  
  
D had walked out the iron doors and heard her. "No Shoelte, asking for a friend was too much to ask for." A single tear drop, stain the rug D walked on, as he was crying not only for Shoelte, but because he knew the pain and loneliness she felt as in not having a friend in the whole world. "That would be a sad way to die." With that, he got on his horse to Terri's home to return her safely, like he said he would and then to be on his way, alone. ******************  
  
IT'S DONE! YEAH! NOW PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME A HAPPY GIRL:) (if you like this you can also read my other stories by clicking on my name *sir-black* at the top. (If you didn't know that already.)) 


End file.
